Eternal Life for Love
by SnOwWoLfGoDdEsS
Summary: Tori and Blake still haven't told each other of their feelings. Lately, the rangers have strange dreams. Could they beat this new evil and protect their loved ones at the same time?


Hey, sorry for the long pause. And no, this is not the sequel.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm doesn't belong to me at all.

I got this from an inspiration, I hope you like it.

---

**Prologue**

Everything was pitch black, but the moon and the stars light up the vast meadow. It could be considered as the most romantic scenery if not for the three people who were deeply wounded and exhausted.

"Why don't you just give me my beloved, my dear friend? You know that I won't hurt you if you just give me what I want!" a boy in his 18's said. He was wearing what used to be a black coat, a white dress shirt and gray pants.

"As if! Why don't you just accept it, Kio! She would never love you as more than friends!" a boy in his 17's said with only a tethered white T-shirt and ripped navy silk pants.

"Why did you commit to inner black sorcery and martial arts Kio? You would have got respect out of us not fearand hatred!" A girl who was no more than 16 questioned. She was wearing a ruined light blue and sapphire silk dress.

"Simple my love! Inner black sorcery and martial arts promised me something that you white sorcerers and ninjas would never achieve, Power that no one could attain. With this I could start my new world, I would build my dark empire and you would be my queen if you just join me and maybe I could spare lover boy's life here." Kio answered with a smirk. The couple who was battling for the light both wore an expression of disgust as they heard his answered.

"You sold yourself to the devil Kio, now you will pay the price! I summon Candis Brontë!" and with his sword he drew a circle of different language characters appeared along with his seal in the middle appeared, and out came from the circle came a red and orange Chinese dragon with Greek letters on him. Then the couple who was battling for the light jumped on him.

"Anila Mizuko come forth!" the girl commanded and she did some hand signs. A circle of different language characters appeared along with her own seal in the middle of the circle. Out of the circle came out a light blue and lavender water phoenix. She appeared near the girl waiting for the girl's next command.

"Pathetic! BLACK SOUL APPEAR!" Kio said as he too called out an elemental guardian. This a black wolf made of sand appeared. The battle continued for another hour and nobody wants to give up though they are already in the brink of their limits.

"That's it! Playtime's over! DEATH FLAME I CALL UPON THEE!" Kio summon as a black banshee appeared. The couple gasped as they recognized the creature which emerged out of nowhere! Death flame was said to be the darkness' most famous warrior of evil thus they gave Death Flame the ultimate dark power. The practice of calling this creature was banned ever since a sorcerer ended up killing a whole village because he couldn't control Death Flame.

The couple looked at each other sorrowfully as they know that if they don't counteract death flame as early as possible, he would end up destroying the whole world. The only way to fight of Death flame was to call out the Purest Guardian of all, but calling him out would mean to sacrifice two lives because in order to call Gabriel out two lovers with pure souls should sacrifice themselves.

_**I will love you forever don't ever forget that**_ the girl telepathically said to the boy on her side, he gave her a sorrowful look before answering.

_**I won't! We are soulmates! We will see each other again in our next lives, this isn't goodbye just a see you later**_ the boy responded. They both knew that this will deeply hurt their family since they just left without being seen but they are doing this for their own sake. The couple looked at each other and with a nod they entwine both of their hands together and chanted.

_Messenger of Light_

_Purest of all angels, whom served the divine one_

_We ask for your aid_

_Finish the warrior, that darkness created_

_Let the one who summoned him be sent to where he belong._

_We ask this in the name of love and the pure heart we offer you_

_GABRIEL COME FORTH!_

Kio who was laughing earlier stopped as he realized what the lovers were doing, but he wasn't to be easily defeated. He created a dark barrier around himself that would not destroy him. Almost at once a bright white light appeared in the night and an angel descended from above. He gave the couple a sweet kiss on the lips and both lovers fell on the ground. The Angel then turn to Death Flame, the creature gave out an ear piercing scream as Gabriel strike his sword at what should have been his heart. Along with Death Flame, Kio gave a scream of agony.

The couple who was holding hands on the ground heard one thing before Kio disappeared and before they gave one last breath.

"This is not the end! You may think that I'm finished but your wrong this shield that I built around would only seal me but not destroy me! I will come back and I'll make sure that I'll have what I want next time we meet!"

---

Two people suddenly woke up in 2 different places.

Both Tori and Blake shoke their head and said to themselves, "What's that all about?"


End file.
